


Desperate Times Calls For Desperate Measures

by HikariNoTenshi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABO, Fantastic Beasts, First story, Grindelwald - Freeform, Height Differences, Love, Love Confession, M/M, Newt is 16, Newt is emotionally confused, Oblivious Newt, Percival really wants Newt, Possessive Percy, Protective Theseus, Secret Santa, Transformation, forced transformation, jk rowling - Freeform, miss_lv, mutual love but much confusion, one-shot maybe?, unnecessary rape, would have consented if asked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 15:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariNoTenshi/pseuds/HikariNoTenshi
Summary: Percy accidentally meets Newt when he's recovering from Grindelwalds attack. He never cared for anyone before, especially not as an alpha, but this young boy was compelling to him, and it only grew as he got to see the passion in his eyes as he spoke of Magical beasts.There was an instant urge inside of him that wanted Newt, and would do anything to help him choose to become omega at his coming of age, even if it mean betraying his war time friend Theseus, and turning others against him who wanted Newt as an Alpha.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 9
Kudos: 234





	Desperate Times Calls For Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for a secret santa from Miss_lv's discord. I had so much fun writing this for an Anon and had fun with the topics they wanted. I hope I did them justice in what they wanted and that it makes for a great Christmas Present.
> 
> Also using this to start off my AO3 stories that I'd like to possibly do if people like my writing. Obsessed with PercyXNewt all the way, so I apologize now if I do create more and they're mostly for them!  
Please enjoy the story!

It was a known fact that Percival hated hospitals. With the smells of medicine and disinfectant; the too bright white that was on everything; to everyone treating him like he was an invalent. He knew this was only because they were making up for not realizing soon enough that Grindelwald had him trapped and was impersonating him. Tina Goldstein was the one to figure it out; people don’t give her enough credit in her induction skills. She convinced Seraphina about the doppelganger within the facility and they created a plan to stop and capture him. Finding Percival was thanks to Queenie Goldstein taking her skills of legilimency to figure out where he had hidden the Director of Security. Now said man was sitting in the MACUSA hospital, healing from the wounds inflicted from Grindelwald and having to be treated like he couldn’t do anything.

A mighty sigh came out of his as he hunched back, thumping his hand back on the wall since the nurses were watching him so carefully. “Hey Percival,” A familiar face peeked around the curtain, catching sight of his old wartime friend that now looked bored out of his mind.

“Theseus.” Percival sat up straighter, wincing at his bruised ribs that strained with his movement. “It’s good to see you.”

“How you holding up? I got the news about what happened and came over immediately.” Theseus sat on the side of the bed, patting his friend on the arm. “I can’t believe Grindelwald was able to go so long without be detected.”

Percival huffed, “he was a smart man who knew how to play his part well. He had everyone in my department convinced that he was me."

A small rustle of the curtain again had Percival looking up. A small head with curly red locks peeked in, looking at the two men shyly. Theseus smiled however and waved the kid over. He was skinny like a willow branch, and he hunched as if it would help keep him hidden from view of everyone there.

“Newt, come in and meet Percival Graves. He was a friend during the war.” Theseus ushered the young boy in quickly, not letting him hide behind the curtain like he seemed to want to. Newt glanced at Percival, but quickly looked away and down to the floor. Soft green eyes looked over the floor, moving as quickly as his fumbling fingers did, as if he didn’t know what he should focus on.

“Hello.” Percival stuck out his hand, wincing again because of his ribs.

Newt looked up, seeing Percival grab his ribs but smile nonetheless. He took his hand while dropping his eyes to the mans arm that was outstretched to him. “Artemis Newton Fido Scamander. But everyone calls me Newt.”

“Nice to meet you Newt. You can call me Percival.” The older man dropped his hand, his ribs less painful now that there wasn’t strain.

“Sorry, Newt isn’t so good around Alpha’s still.” Theseus excused, patting his brother on the head in praise for greeting so well. “I think he’ll be an alpha in the future. Great with creatures and doesn’t ever back down from them.”

Percival sniffed, catching the scent of his pheromones in the air, probably from the pain. He usually controlled them so well that they were mostly undetectable. He caught Theseus’s alpha scent as well, but nothing from Newt yet. That wasn’t unheard of. He still had another year probably until he was able to choose what he wanted to be. Pureblood families usually had Omega or Alpha’s within their line. They had the ability that once they reached of age they could choose what to be. Nine times out of ten the choice was Alpha, but some preferred Omega since they would be doted on and taken care of. It all depended on if they found a mate before their change or were arranged to an already alpha mate.

He ducked his head, catching his pheromones again. “I apologize. It seems I am still trying to get back to normal.” He saw Theseus wave off his worry. “But Newton, that is remarkable. Most people will be terrified of being face to face with a creature.”

“Newt,” He whispered back, dropping his chin to his shoulder when Theseus rolled his eyes. “They really aren’t harmful. It’s how people act towards them that cause them to lash out. Wouldn’t you if someone came at……” He stopped, realizing it was a stupid question to ask in this kind of situation. Of course he knew what he would do if someone came after him with ill intent. Grindelwald did just that to him. “….Sorry….”

A small chuckle had Newt jumping, looking up for a brief second to see a smile cross the older man’s face. “I certainly would know.” Percival was watching Newt with analyzing eyes. He was socially awkward, but there was a determination in his words when it was about creatures; and that was admirable. “So what can people do to make these creatures not lash out then?”

Light entered Newt’s eyes as he opened his mouth and walked towards the chair on the other side of the bed. He searched Percival’s face for any sarcastic edge or teasing twitch, but this alpha was truly interested in what Newt had to say. Alpha’s didn’t care about creatures; the only ones that differed were his father and brother; however Percival was looking at Newt with waiting eyes and a soft smile.

“You sure you want to do that Percy? Newt wants to be a magizoologist. He can talk till you’re dead about creatures.” Theseus chuckled, looking up as Seraphina peeked her head in. She gave Percival a small upturn of her lips and a wave.

“I need Mr. Scaamander if you don’t mind.” Seraphina looked at Thesues, probably to talk with the Ministry of Magic leaders about transfer of Grindelwald.

Theseus’ eyes looked at Newt, then at Percival and back again. His worry for his brother evident. Percival waved at him, shooing him off towards Madam President. “Truly Theseus it’s not a problem. Leave Newt here; I’ll watch him.”

“He’ll talk your ear off.” Newt looked down with rosy cheeks at his brothers comment, knowing he could get a bit excited over the topic of creatures and their care.

Percival glanced briefly at the red head and then back at the older brother who was already fretting. “I cannot leave this bed as of yet. I can at least learn something new that may help my job while I’m here.”

Newt felt his heart thump at the thought of his knowledge helping the Alpha with his job. Percival was a man who was regal even in a hospital bed, with eyes full of kindness and wisdom. He watched his brother fight with himself for awhile and Newt smiled at him, nearly bouncing in his seat at wanting to talk about the creatures. This made Theseus sigh and slump his shoulders, agreeing to follow Seraphina to a more private location.

“Now Newt, please, tell me about how to handle creatures if we come across them.” Percival said, distracting the young boy so he wasn’t shying away and looking like a deer terrified to be seen. The distraction worked as the young boy finally looked up to his shoulder, the corner of his lips coming up.

“Well, it depends on the situation. If you’re going into it’s territory where it lives then you need to show it you mean no harm, that you are leaving him in charge, while at the same time making sure not to get yourself killed. Depending on the creature is how you will need to act.” Newt was already on a roll, thinking of the different scenarios a person can come across a magical creature. “Now, if you find a poaching ring then you need to show you are there to help. They’re very smart creatures. They can sense who is there to harm and who is there to help. If they are scared, reassure them by your actions and demeanor.” He stopped, putting his finger to his chin. “Since you’re an alpha, you’ll need to make your scent calm and reassuring. Like you were talking to an Omega!”

“What if they aren’t in a cage from poachers and not in their territory?” Percival asked, honestly taking this into thought for the next time they run across a problem. “Say a creature is used within a trap. We are trapped there with the creature. Both the person and the creature are out of their element. Then what?"

Newt hummed, trying to picture the setting. “I guess a little of both scenarios then. The creature is not caged or tied up already so you have to show that they are partially in charge and that you are not trying to dominate them. While at the same time you need to show you are not there to harm, but help them out of the trap as well.”

Percival nodded, seeing where the boy was coming from. Normally their first instinct is to strike the creature down. This not only causes problems in paperwork, but how these magical creatures are interpreted as well. Newt was obviously knowledgeable about creatures; even just this short talk has been changing Percival’s mind. “Newt.”

The redhead stopped his talking, panic edging his mind with thoughts of him talking to much, or perhaps stepping on toes he didn’t know were there. “I’m sorry. I know the aurors are first priority with the people. T-Theseus has told me this. But! The creatures won’t harm unless they feel they need to! And….and if there’s even a little effort made I’m sure there will be less casualties. Though I’m sure you know what’s best. Theseus says you guys know what to do. But I truly…”

“Newt.” Percival said again, reaching a hand out and tapping the boys arm with his fingers, getting him to stop his rambling. “What you have said has already helped. I was just wondering if you’d give more? Written of course so I can pass it onto those in charge of the procedures.” Percival watched Newt slowly look up into his eyes, that light shining in the bright green that spoke thousands. A smile split his face from ear to ear, making Percival’s heart thump at the sight. The boy was truly too pretty to be an Alpha. Theseus suspects Newt will choose Alpha, but Percival can already see him as an Omega next to the director of magical security.

“Really?” Newt asked, standing up from his chair. Percival suspected he didn’t even realize that his hands had grabbed the older man’s hand with a tight squeeze.

Percival reached with his other arm, wincing at the stretch to his ribs, but continued to reach to put a hand to Newt’s cheek. “That’s if you are okay with staying in contact with me. You are going to school after all. But I’d like to know what you know. Also, if possible I’d like hands on learning as well.” It was underhanded, putting it in a way that Percival only wanted Newt to teach him about magical creatures, but if it meant he could sway Newt however then he’d use it. Plus he had to put it in this way or Theseus would possibly murder him before he got out of this bed.

Newt flushed pink, but his features softened, and he nodded. “If it means I can help the creatures I want to do anything I can. Its……it’s nice to know someone will actually listen.”

Percival smiled at the boy, sending out his pheromones on purpose this time. The boy flushed darker, seeming nervous about Percival’s thumb running across his cheekbone, but not pulling away from it. “Then I’ll be sure to stay in contact. You are free to come anytime to America when you can teach me and my team about creatures.”

Footsteps echoed in the hospital and Percival dropped his hand, leaving Newt reeling at the suddenly cold spot on his cheek. The curtain squeaked as it was pulled opened and Theseus stepped back in. “I see your ears are still in tact.” He teased, then looked down at Newt’s hands grabbing Percival’s. He twitched a brow up, walking over to his little brother and pulling him back from the director. “What is going on?”

Percival held up his hands, wincing again, making Theseus worry for his friend. “Nothing happened. I just offered Newt a part time job with giving me information he has learned about creatures and perhaps teaching us first hand how to handle them in case my auror’s come across them.”

Newt pulled away from Theseus’ hold, grabbing the bag that was discarded to the floor. “Here. It’s an extract from a murlap that has been made for pain. Rub it in on the area.” He sat on the bed, chin tilted towards his chest while he made a movement with his hands that gestured towards the shirt Percival had on. “I….I can put some on now. You keep hurting yourself by moving.”

Percival looked at the shy boy, then at Theseus who shrugged, no longer worried by what was going on between the two now. Percival nodded and undid the buttons on his shirt, wincing as he had to stretch his arms to pull the shirt aside. Newt froze as the Alpha was on display before him, his eyes roaming over the scars that littered his chest and abdomen; probably from many dangerous missions. He jumped when Percival cleared his throat, knocking himself out of the thoughts that flitted through his head of wanting to touch each and every scar. He wanted to know each story behind them and get to know this Alpha that has already made a positive impact in his mind. He reached over to the auror, tipping the vial onto his fingers and then spreading it across the ribs that were deeply bruised and protruding from his side. A hiss of pain came out of Percival and Newt recoiled away for a brief second, looking up at the Alpha.

“Sorry, didn’t expect it to sting so much.” Newt stared openly for a moment, flashing to the man’s eyes who just apologized, before moving down to his chest. It was uncommon for an alpha to apologize, because usually they had the power to always be right.

“It will only sting for a moment as it seeps in. It’s numbing the pain away.” Newt explained, going back to rubbing more on the ribs. He put the stopper back into the vial, then handed it over to Percival. “Don’t use it more than twice a day though. It could kill the nerves.”

Percival nodded to him, already feeling his ribs dim down on the pain. He buttoned up his shirt again, eyes watching Newt from his peripheral. He could see the boy watching his every move, and it made a smile twitch onto his lips. “You know about potions that can be made from creatures as well?”

Newt flinched for a moment. It never really ended well when people wanted to know about potions that could be made from parts of creatures. It always ended up with creatures being hurt. Theseus pushed Newt behind him, shielding the boy from the man who meant no harm.

“I didn’t know that was a taboo topic. I just thought it could help identify potions we’ve come across and what alternatives could be used for other potions.” Percival was quick with his words, realizing it was misinterpreted. He could already read Newt’s thoughts and how protective he could be of his creatures.

“I….” Newt stopped, peeking out from behind his brother. “I might be able to help. But only if you promise it’s only to help creatures.” Newt knew he was taking a risk by trusting this man he just met. But so far all he knew was that Percival was truly interested in bettering the treatment of creatures, and that Newt was highly attracted to the man. He wasn’t like other alphas and didn’t talk down to Newt. He was interested in creatures and let him talk about them and state his opinion. Plus the man was really good looking with his sharp jaw line, the faded grey hair that barely tinged the sideburns he had. He was composed and put together with warm eyes and a smile that made you feel safe. He wanted to take this chance.

Percival stuck out his hand, extending it towards the boy who stared in shock. “If you are willing to help me learn then I am willing to promise I will only help creatures.”

Slowly Newt extended his hand towards Percival’s, clasping his smaller hand into the man’s and giving a quick shake. A grumble was heard in front of Newt and Theseus was glaring at Percival, wondering why his war friend was being so amiable now compared to the hard man he knew before. “I’ll be looking over all of the letters you know. And I’ll be the one to bring Newt.”

Percival nodded his head. “I would hope so. I realized after Grindelwald that I lost touch with those few people I got along with. I also realized I was very closed minded. I hope to change that now.” It wasn’t false, but it was emphasized more by the current situation. He truly did realize these things while he was being held captive. He knew there weren’t many who would notice he was gone because he was all about work and no social life. Not only that but once Grindelwald spoke of all his plans, he realized it was only taking what MACUSA already had as procedures and laws and making them stricter. It put his view of the world into perspective. So though what he said wasn’t wrong, he was also using it to his advantage to move around Theseus to get to Newt. He’d have to plan carefully.

It worked on the older Scamander. He softened and patted his friend on the shoulder. “We’ll come visit again soon. For now I have to transport that scum back to England. But…” He looked down at Newt, brows furrowed. “I don’t want Newt near him.”

Percival hummed. “How long will it be to set everything up for him?”

Theseus groaned, thinking of all the settings he needed to have done with charms and barriers around the cell. Getting Grindelwald into the cell safely, transported to England without troubles. Not to mention the paperwork that needed to be done. “Probably about two weeks.”

Percy looked from Theseus to Newt, a small twitch ticking the corner of his mouth. “Why don’t you leave Newt here then? I am supposed to be discharged tomorrow night and I’m afraid I’m not in the best of health to keep up living in my house or working yet. We can get a head start on the information I will need from your brother.”

Theseus was suspicious again, looking from Percival to Newt who was smiling and grabbing his brothers coat tightly. Percival shrugged, acting as if the answer was already no. “It was just a thought. That way Newt isn’t around Grindelwald and I can have help until I’m ready to do it on my own once again.”

“Thee….” Newt pleaded to his brother, tugging on his brothers coat. It was obvious Newt wanted to stay here if it meant giving the information. Theseus could never say no to his little brother.

“Fine! Fine! But I swear to Merlin Percival, do anything to my little brother and I’ll have your head.” Theseus threatened, pointing a finger at the man in the hospital bed who smiled with chuckle and held up his hands.

“What am I going to do Theseus? Jump out of bed and attack him? You saw, I can barely move my arms without being in pain.” Percival was clearly exaggerating and Theseus knew it, but he couldn’t fight a man who was injured with his little brother watching him with innocent eyes. For now he would have to trust his friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You sure you’ll be okay?” Theseus asked for the 100th time to Newt as he helped his little brother settle in with Percival. He had helped the director get out of the hospital and back to his home, noticing a major difference in tenseness once he was somewhere that was safe. Even Theseus had to admit with all the charms and barriers around the small mansion it was definitely safer here than anywhere else in America currently.

“Thee, I’ll be fine!” Newt said quietly, groaning inwardly that his brother worried so much, yet at the same time silently glad for it since it meant he cared.

Theseus gave one last look to Percival who was leaning back with his head tilting back towards the ceiling. “Keep him safe Percy. I mean it. Even if it’s you harming him I’ll kill you.”

Percival waved him off, looking back at him exhausted. “You know if you so believe he’ll be an alpha at his turning, you really ought to stop worrying so much. He’ll be able to handle himself.”

“Doesn’t matter if he’s an alpha or not, I’ll always protect my baby brother.” Theseus pulled said brother into a hug, ignoring his struggles and groans of embarrassment that came with it. Finally Newt gave up and looked at his brother ear, letting him hug it out until he was satisfied. “I’ll be back in two weeks. Then we have to head to Hogwarts for your schooling.”

Newt gave a small nod, waving his brother off until the door closed and he was left with Percival. Now that they were actually alone, it intimidated the young boy. His heart was pounding inside his chest and he could feel his skin heat up. A stupid child’s crush is what he told himself. He was attracted to a man who was giving him attention. He’d get over it soon, right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percival made the first week easy. He truly couldn’t do much but watch Newt move around, taking care of everyday things. He got the boy to sit with him and tell him of the creatures he already knew about, others he was interested in, and those he personally have come into contact with. The boy was much more knowledgeable about creatures than he thinks Theseus even knew about.

With each story and explanation he let knew give him, the more the young red head opened up. He was making eye contact more often, speaking up more, and even closing the personal distance between them. By the end of the first week Percival could say that he could take the next step in his plan.

“Newt,”

Said boy jumped as Percival was standing right behind him, looking over his shoulder at the potion he was working on. A niffler ran across Percival’s feet, a new addition to his home that Newt had somehow gotten stashed in his suitcase, and a small bowtruckle that Newt decided could come out of hiding now that he trusted Percival.

“Yes?” He squeaked, still holding onto his ever lasting fear of sudden disappointment and distrust from others towards him. His eyes darted around his work table, body reacting to the alpha behind him far too much. Whenever Percival was around it was like he was highly aware of the alpha. His eyes that watched Newt’s every move. The way his pheromones circled around him whenever he was close. The way his was comfortable being near Newt. At first it frightened him; made him want to run. But now his body sang when Percival got closer. It was being drawn to him like two magnets.

“What is that you are putting in there?” Percival moved his arm, bumping Newts as he looked at the ingredient in the young boys hand.

Newt took in a shaky breath, “this is what the murlap tendril’s look like before they are pulverized. They’re taken off of the murlap safely when they get older so that newer, stronger one’s can grow.”

A small squeaking chirped next to Newt’s ear; Pickett being vocal towards Percival who smiled at the small creatures. “So you were hiding in his hair.” Percival had leaned down, the hot air of his breath brushing over Newt’s neck and ear as he spoke to the Bowtruckle. Newt couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine, not catching the smile it created on Percival’s face. “Would you like to ride around elsewhere?” Percival asked, purposefully placing his hand on Newt’s neck, letting it glide over the skin to Pickett who eyed the fingers cautiously before climbing over and standing on the palm.

Newt turned, red faced and shivering. It was endearing to see his creatures so attached to Percival. He watched the much taller man put Pickett on his shoulder next to the collar of his vest. The bowtruckle was more than happy with latching onto the clothing and sitting in a higher place. He chirped happily as he looked around and Percival laughed. Newt’s heart thumped at the sound. Why was he being affected so much by the alpha? He was going to become one himself; or so Theseus predicted.  
As if reading his mind, Percival spoke up. “Your coming of age is soon, is it not?”

Newt hesitantly nodded his head. Putting the tendrils into the pestle and mortar and crushing it up. “Theseus says he suspects within the next year. He say’s I’ll become an alpha like him and dad.”

A cursory hum came out of the alpha, making Newt sneak a peek at him. The Niffler had snuck up to the table behind Percival, reaching out to take the pocket watch that was in his pocket. A small chastising sound came out of Newt as he reached towards the sneaky creature. But Percival had sensed it already and reached out, lifting Hugo the niffler up with a chuckle. “Sneaky little thing. You have to be better than that though.” Percival watched it pout, acting like a child that was told ‘no cookies’. He huffed with a smile and slipped off a ring he recently found, but didn’t care much about. “Will you be satisfied with this?”

Hugo quickly grabbed the ring, rubbing it on his fur to shine it up and then hold it in front of his face to determine the quality of the shine to his liking. It must have been sufficient because the creature quickly stuffed it into its pouch, tapping Percival’s hand with its paw before it was off again. Newt was still shocked to see just how well Percival used his magic and pheromones to detect things around him. Even moreso he was shocked to find how openly Percival was to learning about creatures and actually acting upon his new knowledge.

“Do you want to become an alpha?”

Newt jolted out of his reverie, looking at Percival as if he had asked a forbidden question. “Well, my family wants me to become one.” It was a feeble excuse; and in some part of Newt he wanted to become an alpha for the fact that they got more benefits and chances in everything…..but there was also a part of him that didn’t want to become an alpha. He fantasized more times than he could count about being an omega and getting Percival to take him as a mate. But he didn’t ever think it could happen.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Percival said, stepping forward. Newt looked at the man’s shoulder, too scared to look up into his eyes to see that predator look directed towards him again. He shifted to move out of the way, but the alpha had quick reflexes, trapping him in by putting an arm on the table. Closer and closer he moved towards Newt, putting him in a cage of his arms, body, and the table behind him. “I asked if YOU wanted to become an alpha. Not if your family wanted it.”

Newt sucked in a breath, feeling the rumble of Percival’s chest as he spoke. His eyes were level with the taller man’s chest, and he was glad he didn’t have to focus anywhere else but there. “I…I don’t know….” He said feebly, trying to put his hands down, but finding nowhere that wasn’t on Percival himself. He fiddled with his fingers in front of him, satisfying his need to move somehow.

“What are your qualms about them?” Percival edged on, hoping to get to the root of the thoughts on all of this in hopes he could persuade. The poor boy looked like he was about to be eaten. In truth Percival wasn’t so sure he wouldn’t if his self control wasn’t so strong. Even if Newt wasn’t an Omega, Percival could feel the pull towards the boy. Like a ripe fruit ready to be picked by the first one to see it.

“An omega is caged, put into a protective space to be used to make a family and get what they want at home. An alpha is free to do what he wants, go where he wants, be who he wants. He has the chances to do many things.” Newt stuttered out slowly, trying to gather his thoughts into something coherent for the man in front of him. He was shaking now, worried one wrong thing said would make Percival come to hate him. He didn’t know if Percival was asking because he preferred an answer, or if he was simply curious.

“Not all alpha’s get to do what they want however.” Percival said, stepping back from the boy who looked like he was about to crumble beneath him. Newt jerked his head up, looking more scared than before though when Percival let him go. This had the alpha staring in wonder, and yet delight. Good his plan was working. Quickly Newt looked away, ashamed by his lapse in actions. “And not all Omega’s are treated like they’ll break at any moment.”

Newt bit his lip, staying in place where Percival had him trapped before. It wasn’t as if the alpha had moved far, but Newt had already gotten cold from the slight distance between them. He didn’t like it. “Wh-…..” He stopped, turning his fiddling towards the buttons on his shirt in a way of distracting his wandering emotions and anxieties. “What about you?” It was a simple, open question that could mean many things.

“Well, as an alpha I was able to do what I wanted. So I am no exception to what you just said.” Percival said, making Newt deflate and sigh. It wasn’t quite the answer he had wanted. “But,” He continued on, reaching a hand out and tipping Newts face up. “I would never trap an omega who wanted to do something. With my family being well off and having many connections; if my mate wanted to do something, I would give them every chance to do so. Whether it be, created a menagerie, be a professor, be an auror, if they wanted to travel the world in search of things, anything. I would give them the world as long as they were my mate.”

Newt wanted to melt. How could this man get any better? It was as if his words were meant for Newt alone; as if they were pointed towards his likes. But that was him fantasizing. There was no way Percival wanted him. “Why don’t you have a mate?” He regretted the words the moment they left his mouth, going into personal territory with the man that he probably shouldn’t have passed into.

“I haven’t found an omega for me yet.” Percival answered instantly. Newt looked into his eyes finally, feeling his body quake when those predatory eyes were still trained directly on him. His heart raced and his face turned hot at the stare. The hand on his chin left burning imprints on his skin that Newt thought would never go away. “Once I find an omega that I believe I can love for the rest of my life. I will do anything to get them to love me.”

Newt felt the hand on his chin pull, leading Newt towards the man. His brain had a fog in it, making his thoughts hazy and uncoherent as the alpha grew closer to him, towering over him until Newt had to crane his head back to look up. “A pretty omega who had a fiery spark inside, wasn’t afraid to speak their mind to me, and love me unconditionally.” Percival whispered, leaning over Newt, his eyes still raving over the smaller boy like he was about to be devoured. Newt felt his senses spark at the smells Percival was giving off, luring him into the alpha who trapped him in front of him.

Small hands grabbed the front of Percival’s vest, latching on for something to tether him to reality. Newt wasn’t sure if this was real life or a dream he was somehow having with his eyes open. Large hands cupped his face, bringing him up to his tip toes and….

“Director graves?” A voice echoed through the house, startling Newt and making him reel backwards. He let go of Percival and stared with wide eyes, unsure of what exactly had happened. Percival cursed in his mind, watching the lulled boy instantly go on alert. “Director?” The voice called out again.

“Excuse me Newt.” He said with a sigh, running a hand over the boys cheek before letting go and heading towards the voice that was echoing from his front door. “Auror Goldstein, what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to report sir that the transportation and lock up of Grindelwald to the London Ministry of Magic is now complete. It was ahead of schedule. However we need you to finish the reports at MACUSA signing off the commands sir.” Tina was quick and to the point, and yet she didn’t see that her words created a minor setback with Percival’s plan. He would need to alter it now. This meant that Theseus would be coming back soon to take Newt back home.

Percival ran a hand down his face, wondering just how many obscene curse words he can say in his head before someone catching his thoughts. “I’ll be fine…..” A timid voice spoke from the doorway to the office where they were before. Newt stood there within eyesight, but hiding behind the doorframe slightly from Tina’s view. Percival walked over to Newt and looked at him, bending down to get eye level with him.

“I promise I won’t be long.” Percival told him, detaching Pickett from his lapel that Newt had actually forgotten about. Picket climbed to Newt’s hair once more, earning a small smile from Percival as the creature struggle pulling Percival’s hand back. “Stay here and watch over Newt for me will you?” This seemed to cause the creature to finally let go and chirp proudly towards the man. “Make sure the niffler doesn’t still anything too important ok?” He lifted his hand, brushing Newt’s neck like he so often did when he was trying to calm the boy down. Before Newt could say anything Percival was summoning his jacket and walking out the door.

Percival had to go back and forth many times to grab more paperwork, and communicating with the Ministry of Magic. His life as a director of magic coming back to him like riding a bicycle. Most of the time he brought it back home so he can watch Newt, but this left him busy doing paperwork and not interacting with the boy much more. It made Newt feel lonely and distant from the man he thought he was getting connected to. Maybe it was just all in his head. Percival hadn’t actually tried to kiss him, or lure him towards being his. It was the childish crush of his warping his thoughts and mind towards the outcome he desired.

Theseus showed up three days later after Tina arrived. He looked over Newt and then caught the paperwork within Percy’s study. Content that the older alpha didn’t do anything to his brother he thanked him and swept Newt away. Percival watched in disappointment as Newt didn’t even hardly look back at him. His shoulders were slumped and his chin tucked to his chest while his eyes roamed the floor. It was as if they were back at the very beginning once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Newt had started Hogwarts for his 5th year. He was 15 now and was expected to hit his coming of age by the summer when he turned 16. Theseus gave him information now and again before Hogwarts about the updates on Grindelwald, Percy and his paperwork, and how he was slowly getting back into his work cycle.

It wasn’t until he was two weeks into school did he receive a letter. The elegant writing on the front spoke of someone who had the schooling to create such fluid lettering, and the regality of someone who was composed. As Newt flipped the letter over, giving his owl a treat before it flew off with a happy chirp, he sucked in a breath, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

“What’s wrong Newt?” Leta Lestrange asked, looking over his shoulder at the letter he was holding so carefully now. “Percival Graves. As in the heir to the Graves fortune?”  
Newt quickly pulled the letter to his chest, not wanting Leta to see anymore. His face was red and his heart was beating at the sight of a letter from the man who he thought was done with him. The crush he was starting to get over exploded in his chest once more like a tidal wave rushing with emotion. “I….I need to go for a bit. Tell the teacher I’m sick ok?”

Leta stared in curiosity, but slowly pieced together the clues as she smiled wickedly and stood up straight. “Alright! Try not to fantasize to much!”

Newt opened his mouth only to close it like a fish gasping for water. His friend was highly intuitive, but she was kind and always had his back. He smiled and nodded his head, turning the opposite direction, heading for the tower he so loved to go up to with his creatures and books. He wanted to read the letter right away.

His fingers shook as they peeled back the sealing, pulling out the paper that was inside with the neat, elegant handwriting. He opened up the folded parchment and let his eyes roam over the words. Percival apologized for not having much time those last few days, stating he had enjoyed their time and regretted not being able to do more. It seemed Theseus had told his higher ups that Percival would do all the paperwork. Newt grumbled at that statement, realizing now why his brother got to come back so early.

Percival began rambling in his letter, about how he didn’t want to make Newt feel neglected or like he wasn’t welcomed back any time. The pure rambling and almost pleading within the letter made Newt giggle with a light flush to his cheeks. It was unusual compared to the writing and his professional words; but it made Newt remember how different the alpha was from what people usually spoke of about him.

It continued on with asking Newt if he was still willing to give more information on creatures, the potions that can be created safely from them, and precautions that would help in different situations. This had Newt smiling into his hand because it meant that Percival wasn’t annoyed by all his talking. The questions Percival asked about information already given, for Newt to elaborate more showed that he was listening.

‘I was hoping that perhaps you could come during the summer for another visit. That is if you are still willing to talk with me in person and show me hands-on the things that can’t be explained well through words.

Also, Newt, I know you spoke of how hard it is for you to talk to people at school. I also know you will soon be making a choice here soon over being an alpha or omega. If you even want to talk, even if it’s about something interesting that happened. Please feel free to talk openly with me. You are a refreshing person in my life that I like to hear from no matter the occasion. If its not too forward of me to say that is.

Yours truly,

Percival Graves ‘

Newt ran his eyes over the ending multiple times, unbelieving the words that invited him back and told him that he wanted to hear from him about anything. It meant he was important to Percival in some form at least. He couldn’t believe it and yet his eyes were reading it right there in front of him. Pickett tapped Newts cheek, making the boy glance over at the creature who was chirping and pointing towards the letter as if he could read it. Even the small bowtruckle could sense that this was from Percival and was getting excited. His young heart beat frantically, unable to hold the small smile that split his face and the flush that crept to his ears. Just this one letter had his crush soaring once more. How this man could make him feel like this confused Newt yet enthralled him.

“So, you going to change for him?” Leta was suddenly there on the stairway. Newt had taken so long to read the letter and look over it again and again that he missed the rest of his class. The outside was already dimming as the sun was starting its course downward towards the horizon. Newt flushed, putting the letter to his chest in embarrassment. “Oh come on. I can see that look on your face. You love him. Don’t tell me you’re going to wimp out on this too.”

“It’s not about wimping out.” Newt muttered, thumb running over the words like they were precious. “He might not want me. The safer route would be to treat him as a friend and become an alpha.”

Leta looked at Newt, her school friend that always seemed to sacrifice his happiness for others. She didn’t want him doing it again. “What do you want?”

It was the same question Percival had asked Newt and he had never answered. His mind wanted one thing, while his heart wanted the other. Both were reasonable and compelling. On one side he could lose the man he was slowly falling for, and on the other there’s the risk of disappointing his family. He could choose omega and Percival reject him, or he could choose alpha and work alongside the man still. He hated decisions; because there was always a downfall either way.

“I don’t know.” Newt simply said, his own brows furrowed in thought. Leta could see the struggle within him, reaching out to put her hand on his arm. It was her form of support towards him.

“Well, whatever you choose, make sure you think about it. I’m sure the answer will come to you at some point.” Leta couldn’t give him much more. She had decided ages ago what she wanted to be; nothing could change her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~

It took awhile for Newt to actually send a letter back to Percival. At first it was a conflict in thoughts whether he should actually send on or if it would be annoying. He re-read Percival’s letter multiple times and finally decided that he wanted to send one. The next issue was over what he should put in the letter. He started off with just elaborating on the questions Percival had, and then some new information he came to learn about while reading books he had before Hogwarts. Finally he decided he didn’t know what else to put and sent it. It was already three pages long with just the information.

At first Percival wasn’t sure if the young redhead would even accept his letter, or even send one back. He faltered with what to say in his letter for it to convey correctly to Newt. He didn’t even know if Newt would accept his apology. But Percival was willing to move his plan around so that he could continue on with it. When the return letter finally arrived he was more than happy. He locked himself in his office, looking over the sheets of paper that was mostly information and answering questions. Percival wondered if this was Newts answer; he wanted to keep it professional. However at the end of the letter were repeated dots, where Newt must have kept tapping his pen in thought of what else to put. Those little marks gave Percival some hope that maybe there was still a chance for his plan to go accordingly. The next letter he sent he asked more questions over the material, asking how Newt thinks he should word the proposition for rules and procedures. In the new one he took the chance to ask Newt about what he was learning this semester.  
Newt found it easier to talk when he had something to start off with. Seeing Percival not only ask his opinion over how the propositions should be worried, but still asking questions over the material let Newt know he was reading and taking in the information, but wanted a better understanding. Even more so, Newt found it easier to add casual talk within his letters as Percival asked about his day, and he would go off of there, letting his hand write what his brain wanted.

Weeks go by throughout the semester with Newt and Percival sending letters back and forth, answering questions, talking about creatures, and sometimes just filling letters over nothing but things about themselves. Newt would write during his meals, during classes, up in the tower, and even at night. The moment he got a letter he wanted to send one out immediately. Newt had even started in asking Theseus to let him visit America in the summer again. His brother made excuses and complained a lot, finally Newt told him if he didn’t go with him he’d get dad or mom to; if desperate enough Newt would go on his own. It was bold of Newt, but he couldn’t stop that pull he felt in wanting to go see Percival.

Sometimes Leta would help him clarify information, or suggest something he should put in his letters, and it eased his anxieties, because Leta was someone who could talk with people and knew what to say. Plus she knew about Newt’s crush and was happy to help him put subtle innuendoes and hints within the letters.

Percival responded just as quick back to Newt, happy to see new things within the letters about the boy, and his friend at Hogwarts. He even spoke freely of still not knowing which direction he should choose at his coming of age. Percival gave ‘advice’ once again stating that choosing either doesn’t mean it will always stick to the status quo of living. It was what Newt wanted it to be that would change how his life was. He stored the letters in his drawer at home, putting a charm on the lock so that only he could open it. This was much more than just wanting to monopolize the boy now. It was a full on need to have him; to mate with him. With each new piece of information he gained, he saw who Newt was and wanted to see the sides of him no one else got to see.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, the Hogwarts year ended, giving Newt his summer break that he anticipated for this whole year. It took forever and at times it seemed as if it would never come. Newt fluctuated back and forth whether he should go visit, if he should write back, and each time Leta convinced him he should. Leta told him he was happiest when he was with his creatures, and when he was talking about Percival.

His family was happy to see him, and he agreed to stay with them for a few weeks before he went to America. His parents heard about Percival and got enough letters from Newt talking about the man that they were actually excited that Newt was to help him with the aurors over there. His father told him this was an opportunity at a high position he might not get till later. Theseus grumbled all the way up to the day they were leaving, trying to get Newt to change his mind.

“I’m going Thee. You can either go with or you can stay.” Newt was actually tired of hearing his brother complain so much about visiting over there. He thought Percival was his friend and he’d be happy to see him as well. Both brothers had made a friend within the American man.

“I’m not leaving you over there! Who knows what he’ll do!” Theseus complain, throwing his arms up into the air in defiance.

“He isn’t going to do anything! I’m teaching him about creatures! And he’s actually listening and doing things about it! He’s already enacted a few procedures that the auror’s are learning about and training for! The ministry won’t do that.” Newt had had this argument too many times with his brother to count, knowing the older sibling was so thick headed sometimes.

Newt’s father comes up and claps his head on Theseus’ shoulder, getting him to shut up before he says something more. “Your brother just worries. Even if it can be annoying, he means well.” The snide comment was meant to humble his eldest son, which sobered him down. “If you start to feel the change though, return immediately. It needs to be done in private where your comfortable so you can choose.”

Newt nodded, his mother already having plenty of worried conversations over his change and what he should do in case it happens. It only made him more anxious and wanting to flake out on the visit to America. What if he got down there and he did start changing? But Leta’s words of encouragement and arguments always popped up in Newt’s mind, not letting him cower.

~~~~~~~~~~

Percival prepped for when the Scamanders were to come. They would stay at his place, he would show them around America a bit more, around MACUSA. Newt would help him iron out some of the forms and Theseus would look over them from an outside perspective. But most importantly Percival prepped the things he needed to finalize his plan. Potions to start an early change, a distraction that should get Theseus out of the house, and most importantly things he would need to change Newt towards an omega.

It was wrong to forcefully change a person, but Percival wanted Newt like a thirst that never left and Newt was that water to make it subside. Even if it meant making himself an enemy to others, he wanted Newt, needed him.

He looked over his supplies once more, placing them in the drawer that held Newts letters. Sneaking a glance down towards his pocket watch, seeing that he should head towards the port. A wicked smile crossed his lips, anticipation making his heart speed. This was the day that made or break everything. And he was determined to not let it fail.  
Percival looked down at his pocket watch yet again, looking around at the people who were getting off the ships, waiting to see the Scamander brothers passing through customs at any time. The director realized he really needed to think of a way to get people through customs faster.

“Mr. Graves!”

Percival looked for the redhead that went with the voice, his eyes roaming around until they landed on the bright greens that were actually looking directly at him right now. Percival smiled at the boy, watching Newt’s face flush pink and diverge his eyes from Percival’s face. It only made Percival chuckle at the small shyness that was always around Newt.

“Newt. Theseus. It’s good to see you again.” He said, patting Newt on the back while reaching his other hand out to Theseus who didn’t catch the subtle slide of his fingers across Newt’s neck, making him flush darker.  
“How is everything going? You doing better?” Theseus asked, looking over his friend quickly and clapping him on the shoulder.

“Much better. My health is back to where it was. And my department is in the middle of learning new procedures which has actually come in handy in two poaching cases.” Percival told them, tipping his head to Newt who beamed and gave a quick glance at Percival’s face before moving to his shoulder. “I have already informed my team that they will be having a hands on training within the next few days.”

“So you were serious?” Theseus asked, furrowing his brows as if he was trying to read any underlying white lie within Percival’s words.

Percival put on a confused face, furrowing his brows at Theseus. “I asked Newt to do so. Why would I change my mind now that you two are here?” Percival admired Theseus for having that gut reaction of something being hidden, but the alpha was used to hiding things behind a façade for his work. Theseus wouldn’t find out about any of this till it was too late.

Theseus relaxed his shoulders, shaking his head and waving off Percival’s confusion. “You think we can go somewhere to relax? It was a long trip.”

“I wondered if I should have sent a portkey or something. Taking a boat can be pretty exhausting.” Percival said, nudging Newt to follow between the men as they talked about the trip over from England.

“You each will have your own room. You’re free to eat anything in the kitchen and do as you please. Just as long as it doesn’t burn my place down.” Percival chuckled, remembering an incident with Newt prior when one of his creatures roamed in and nearly knocked a log from the fire place onto the rug. Newt must have recalled as well as he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Theseus caught the small interaction between the two, guessing as to the possibilities that were being recalled. He shook his head. A quick flash of black fur flew passed their feet, heading straight for Percival, climbing up his body up to his shoulders were the small creature sat on him and cuddled up to his jaw. “A little stow away again? Or on purpose this time?”

“The niffler? Newt, seriously? One of the worst ones to bring.” Theseus scolded, looking at his brother like nothing but trouble was already going to be going on. “I can understand Pickett since he won’t leave you, but Hugo doesn’t know when to quit.”

“Hugo likes Percival.” Newt told his brother. Theseus was utterly baffled by the weak excuse, but heard the chitter of agreement from the creature.

“Well he’s not so bad either. Just as long as he doesn’t rob me from under my nose.” Percival said, reaching over and flipping a gold pen in between his fingers towards Hugo who chittered loudly and grabbed the item.

“It’s because you give him things that he likes you so much.” Newt pointed out. Smiling at the relationship the two had created. Pickett was already pulling on Newts ear, chirping away as he pointed at Percival. The alpha heard the small chirps and smiled, holding out his hand to let the small Bowtruckle climb up.

“I’m guessing this was when you stayed with Percy last time?” Theseus sighed, crossing his arms, but not being able to stop the smile as his brother looked at the creatures and Percival with glee from seeing someone get along with said magical beasts.

“It’s what made me realize a hands on experience is needed when learning about creatures. Reading about it and knowing procedures is one thing. But actually getting to handle them in person is another.” Percival told Theseus, putting Pickett back on Newt and setting Hugo down letting him scamper off. “Feel free to just relax today. I need to finalize it with Madam President that its okay if Newt teaches tomorrow. Or is that too soon?”

Newt shook his head, happy to be able to jump into it immediately rather than dwell on what to teach. “Tomorrow works for me.”

Percival nodded, slipping on his coat. “I have some snacks and tea in the cabinets. I shouldn’t be gone long.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

True to his word, Percival brought Newt to his work the next day with Theseus in tow. Percival let Newt start off with small creatures, like Pickett and Hugo for his team to train with. It caused a great laugh as the team tried to catch Hugo who was quick to slip through their holds and get passed defenses. It wasn’t until Percival held up something shiny did the creature stop and run towards him, taking the bait enough to get captured.

Newt showed them Pickett and described how these creatures are used a lot in robberies because they can pick locks. How to tell when they’re sick, how to find them if they are hiding, and some of the more important things since its one of the magical beasts they’ll run into most often with crimes.

The next day and the one after that were much the same as Newt brought out more creatures that were being held nearby in a sanctuary to show the trainee’s and teach them hands on what to do. Theseus had gotten bored with watching all these days and instead wandered around MACUSA.

Percival watched Newt carefully, watching his every reaction and move. Since he had arrived he had been slipping in potions to his drink that would start the coming of age change to alpha or omega. Newt was supposed to return to England within a week and a half because they suspected his change to happen then, but Percival was using the potion to speed up the process. It reacted with his body, sending his hormones and pheromones to change inside of him, compelling the body to change as well.

Day by day he waited, wondering when the potions would take full effect. It should be any time now since four days have passed. Newt stood up quickly, ready to move onto the next trainee when he stumbled, giving a small shake of his head and wiping his forehead. There. Percival smiled and glanced at his watch.

“I’ll be right back. I’ll trust you to keep to the training?” Percival asked, tapping Newt’s lower back. The redhead nodded, giving a small smile at the alpha innocently.

Percival needed to act quick as he walked to his office, pulling up a form he had stashed away for the time being. It was a quick form that would deliver to the Ministry of Magic, asking them to talk to Theseus about using his brother as a consultant since Newt would be helping MACUSA from now on with magical beasts. By doing so, and at the request of a Graves, it should take Theseus away. He signed the form, summoning a firecall towards the Ministry and then sending the paper through the fire. It would deliver the paper straight to the office of the director over there.

Leaning back while he grabbed his jacket, he looked through the crack between his doors and saw Newt looking a little flushed. The corner of his mouth twitched and his pheromones grew stronger within him, wanting to pounce on the new prey he would soon have. Making sure everything was in order in his office he walked out and waved at the trainee’s telling them it was done for the day. “You all have done very well. Let’s call it an early night. You can go home now.”

The trainee’s looked a bit shocked, but weren’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. They nodded, saying their goodbye’s to the director who helped Newt gather his supplies. “Tina, find the older Mr. Scamander if you would.”

“Yes sir!” The serious auror said as she set off like it was a mission that was the utmost importance.

“She’s very serious about her job isn’t she?” Newt asked, watching the girl walk quickly.

Percival chuckled, handing Newt the last of his supplies and then steering him towards the elevator that would lead them down. “Yes, she is. But that is a good quality in a worker. As long as they are serious in their job and enjoy it; they are the best workers.”

Newt smiled at the thought, wondering when he’ll become a magizoologist if he would need to act so serious. He could already see the chances he’d get once he became an alpha. “I hope to be that way I guess. Once I become alpha I’m sure most will just leave me be to do my work.”

Percival stopped, his once gleeful emotions dropping on his face. His eyes bore into Newt who looked down to his shoulder quickly, wondering if he said something wrong. “You want to be an alpha?”

Newt shrugged, not sure really, but it was sounding as the better option. It was better than taking the chance of being an omega and losing everything; even Percival. “It think I might.”

“Newt! How did it go today?” Theseus interrupted, catching up with them.

Newt tore his eyes from Percival’s tense shoulders, looking at his brothers chest instead. “It went well. They learn quick and listen well to what I have to say.”

“Good. I had a talk with that Ms. Goldstein. She said she was happy to be learning so much that’ll help them in their work. Guess you’re doing a better job than you think.”

The praise from the elder brother only had Newt beaming. He was smiling all the way until they made it to Percival’s home. Neither realizing the fewer words spoken by the older alpha who was rearranging his plan.

“Mr. Scamander!”

Tina was behind them, out of breath as she caught up to the small group. “I’m sorry. I tried to catch you, but you three were already gone. There was a message from the Ministry that you need to return momentarily. They have something to discuss with you and need you to return immediately.”

“What? But it’s already evening. Can’t it wait till tomorrow? Or till I get back?” Theseus complained, not feeling the energy to sail all the way back to England and make the trip again to America.

Tina looked like she wanted to escape back to her home. Just as tired as all of them from the work day. She held out the paper to Theseus who read over it quickly. “I’m afraid not sir. They requested you to return tonight so they won’t have to wait longer.”

Theseus groaned and looked down at his younger brother. “Newt…..”

“I’m not done teaching them yet…..” Newt said sadly, knowing his brother was trying to tell him that he needed to go with his older brother back to England. “I can just stay with Percival like last time.”

“That’s imposing Newt. Percival is here to help his team train in something new, not babysit.” Theseus said making Newt clench his fists and drop his head.

Percival stepped forward, holding up his hand. “I won’t be babysitting.” Theseus began to open his mouth to tell his brother that he was right. “Newt is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. After all he took care of himself and I when I first got out of the hospital. Don’t sell him short Theseus. If Newt wants to continue teaching for a little while longer he is more than welcome to stay here. It will be of no issue to me.”

Newt looked at his brother, then at Percival, taking a step towards the director and grabbing his arm. It was a silent choosing for his brother to understand. This only made him furrow his brows and look at Percival with a glare. But then sighed as his worry and suspicions over Percival were killed days ago when he caught nothing there to be suspicious of.

“Fine. I’ll be back to take you home soon. I’ll deal with this then return. Try not to cause trouble okay?” Theseus asked, knowing his brother with his growing number of creatures could be a little too much to handle sometimes. “Percival, take care of him okay?”

Percival smiled and nodded, agreeing to much more taking care than Theseus meant. The older Scamander followed after Tina, letting her lead the way towards the docks with his emergency ticket and visa back over. The remaining two went back inside, ready to continue their evening by eating dinner.

By the time Newt had finished his dinner however, his cheeks were completely flushed, and his eyes were getting a haze over them; as if he couldn’t concentrate. Percival picked up the plates like he normally would, watching as Newt stumbled up the stairs.

“Newt, are you alright?” Percival asked, stepping up behind the redhead and putting an arm around his waist.

“I don’t feel so good. I might have overworked myself.” Newt gave a feeble smile, tilting a little bit. Percival tightened his grip on Newt, pulling him along like a puppet.

Newt felt plush comforter beneath him, sighing at the feel of his soft bed. The cool sheets felt nice against his hot skin. It was like lava was burning within him, lighting every nerve on fire with small touches. His mind was hazy and the scents around him were stronger than ever. He turned his head onto the pillow, taking in a deep breathe and letting out a low moan. He could smell Percival’s scent so strong on the pillow. But that didn’t make sense. Why would Percival’s scent be in his room? He looked away from the pillow as a shadow loomed over him.

Percival loomed over him, leaning forward until his scent filled Newt’s nose and senses completely. His hand came up and grabbed Newt’s face, pulling open his lips. Percival slipped his tongue in and Newt make a shocked sound, coherent enough to realize Percival was kissing him. Something thick and slimy slipped off Percival’s tongue, going down Newt’s throat and sticking to his tongue. He pulled back from Percival, tasting the musky thick liquid coating his throat and back of tongue.

“What…what was that?” He asked scared, looking around finally and realizing this wasn’t his room. Percival sat up on his legs, pulling on his tie till it slipped off, then continuing to his vest buttons. He shucked it off and threw it to the floor, hand outstretched as another vial flew to his hand. Whatever Percival had made him drink was burning his organs, not enough to hurt, but it was searing and leaving him too hot to handle. He needed to cool off, he needed relief from this fire within him.

Percival swirled the vial, letting the liquid move with it as he undid the buttons of his shirt, leaving it open. “It’s my seed. It will help your body realize you need to change for me.”

“Change?” He asked, watching the vial move. Then watching the cork pop off and drop to the bed. Percival reached out towards Newt again, thumb pushing on his chin to make him open his mouth.

“Open,” He said, and Newt shivered at the commanding voice, and edge to the command that came with his pheromones. They swirled around his senses, lulling him into a haze as he opened his mouth. Percival tipped the vial to his lips, watching as the seed flowed into his mouth and down his throat.

Newt clamped his mouth shut and coughed, too late to stop the liquid, but breaking out of the haze the pheromones had him in. His body was even hotter, his hands gripped his shirt, pulling desperately at the fabric that was only making the heat worse. Percival hummed and helped him unbutton the garments, pulling them off his lithe body. He looked towards the bowtruckle that peeked out of the pocket and Percival held up a finger to his mouth. Pickett seemed to catch the hint and burrowed back down, letting Percival set the shirt to the floor gently and out of the way. His hands reached towards Newt’s pants, pulling them off gently while the boy relished in the cool air touching his skin.

Percival glided his hands over his body, feeling the muscles roll under his touch, Newt’s body shivering in anticipation. Newt suddenly shot up, squirming away from Percival and standing up on the floor. His legs were shaking and unsteady as he tried covering himself.

“I’m sorry. I have to go. I think I may be hitting my coming of age.” It had finally sunk into Newt why he was acting this way. It was affecting Percival as well. Even if you weren’t choosing omega, the pheromones given off attracted everyone. It’s why it needed to be in a secluded, private area for the person to choose.

Newt couldn’t move fast enough to the door before Percival slammed a hand on the wood, keeping it firmly shut. His upper body was bare now, pressing against Newt’s bare back that burned against the skin. Newt’s head barely reached Percival’s chin, and the alpha rumbled low in his chest, one hand firmly planted on the door still, the other coming around Newt’s body, gliding his fingers down his chest to an already pert nipple.

“I can tell you’re changing. I made it so.” Percival growled in Newt’s ear, tilting his head down so his mouth was against it’s shell. He licked the sensitive area, hearing Newt’s yip in surprise and jump. His body was shaking, too much sensory input going on everywhere. The alpha rolled the pert nipple between his fingers, watching Newt’s body react immediately. A low moan coming out of his mouth and his chest lifting to meet the pull. Newt slammed a hand against his mouth, trying to stop the sounds from leaving. His other hand desperately pushed at Percival’s, eyes getting watery from the abuse to his body.

“Please…..stop…..” Newt begged, voice cracking as Percival pulled again on the nipple.

“Stop?” Percival chuckled, biting the back of Newt’s ear while his hand let go of the nipple. Newt sighed in relief, before letting out a breathy gasp. Percival’s hand trailed lower, grabbing onto his hard cock that twitched at the attention. “I don’t think you actually want me to stop.”

Newt grabbed the hand surrounding his cock, body pressing back against Percival as if it would help him escape. His legs shook weakly, threatening to drop him at any moment. The burning in his body only got stronger and it hurt it was melting his insides. Percival moved his hand, stroking the smaller cock gently, listening to the rattling gasps escaping Newt with every upward turn of his wrist, every press to the tip, every gentle squeeze at the base.

“Please…” Newt begged, tears dripping out of his eyes. “I don’t want this.”

Percival purred behind Newt, the begs doing nothing to his infatuation with the boy. “If I leave you like this it will only hurt more.” He told him, free hand coming up to pinch at his nipples once more. Newt dropped his head back, legs finally giving out on him. However Percival was prepared and slipped a leg between the boys, helping keep him up and rubbing against him at the same time.

“Ah! No! I can’t…!” Newt moaned loudly, feeling that tight burning coil inside of him grow tighter, threatening him with something terrifying that would explode. “Please! Percy! I can’t…..”

“It’s alright, let it out.” Percival hummed, kissing Newt’s cheek and jaw. His strokes went faster, making the redhead arch into his hand and let out moans and gasp with every twist to the end. Newt let out a cry, his seed pouring over Percival’s hand and his body slumping back against the larger alpha. A low growl came out of Percival at the smell Newt was producing. If he wasn’t careful he’d lose control of himself and he didn’t want to harm the small boy.

He lifted Newt up, throwing him back on the bed where he slumped and breathed heavily, watching Percival as undid his pants buckle with one hand. Newt sucked in a breath and tried to push himself up, kicking backwards on the bed. Percival growled threateningly, pulling Newt’s ankle until he was beneath him once more.

“I won’t let you escape. You need to change.” Percival said, watching Newt’s eyes widen in fear at the low growl. Percival was full predator right now, looking at Newt as if he was the next meal.

“Percy, please. Stop this. I don’t want to change.” Newt let out a hiccup, and Percival loosened his grip on the ankle, sliding up until he was over Newt’s hips. He grabbed the leg gently yet firmly, kissing the inner thigh and feeling Newt jump at the sensitive spot.

Newt’s hands flew down to Percival’s head, trying to stop him futilely before he swallowed Newt’s limp cock. Newt lout a soft cry, feeling Percival suck and lick up the smaller cock, getting it back to the upright hardness it was before. “Just feel good. Don’t think of anything else.” He told Newt softly, trying to soften his voice to not worry him anymore. He kissed the underside of Newt’s cock before licking the tip and then swallowing it back down. Newt had never felt as good as he was now with Percy. It was almost terrifying how much pleasure he was getting from the older man touching him and now sucking his cock.

His body was still burning, changing on the inside with Percival’s seed running through him. Newt was scared; he didn’t know what was going on, or what was Percy doing. Was he only acting this way because of Newt’s pheromones?

Percival slipped a hand up Newt’s thigh, slicking up the skin with the seed the younger boy spilled earlier. With wandless magic Percy summoned the last vial, tipping it over into his hand while he brought Newt’s legs up to his shoulders. He let go of the small cock with a pop, and his hand squished the intermingling seed up to his fingers. Newt was spread in front of him with a flushed face and eyes filled with water and haze. The poor boy couldn’t even think straight probably right now, but Percival didn’t care. He needed this to happen for the change to go correctly.

Slowly he slipped a finger towards Newt’s ass, circling the sensitive hole that twitched at the touch. He prodded the hole gently, feeling how tight it was and hearing Newt whimper again beneath him. “Breathe Newt. Just breathe.” Percival leaned back down, taking Newt’s cock within his mouth once more. He pushed on Newt’s hips to keep him from jerking up into his mouth, and to keep him steady so his finger can push in while he was distracted. At first the hole fought the foreign intruder, but with a small give, the digit slid in. Percival grunted at the feel of inside Newt, the young boy gasping at the odd feel of something inside of him now. Percival moved his finger around inside, pushing against the walls to help them stretch and get used to something being in there. He sucked hard on the small cock, helping distract Newt from the back and only pay attention to the immense pleasure he was getting from the front.

He let go of the cock to lick up the underside, swirling his tongue around the tip. His finger took the distracting and began pulling out to only push back in. He needed to loosen Newt before doing anything more that his body so wanted. It didn’t take long for Newt to get use to the digit, allowing the alpha to add another, and then another. He let go of Newt’s cock, taking it in hand instead as he thrusted his fingers in and out of the boy, watching his legs squeeze Percival and his back arch with every moan that came out of the smaller body.

“Percy! Stop!” Newt said, eyes opening and looking at the older man who was watching his prey fall apart beneath him. “It’s too much! I can’t….think!”

Percy leaned over Newt, sealing his pleas with his lips, slipping his tongue inside and pressing against his tongue. It was like the fire came from Percy himself. With every touch, with every kiss, Newt was lighting on fire. He craved Percy; like the man was a drug. Licking the top of Newt’s mouth, Percy slammed his fingers in harder and faster. Newt groaned at the intensity, back arching off the bed so his body could push down on those fingers more. Percival stroked Newt faster as well, watching with eyes open at the facial expressions Newt held while they kissed. He pulled away, watching saliva connect between their mouths still as Newt convulsed and spilled clear seed over Percival’s hand. Percival hummed in delight, the rumble echoing in the room. He lifted his hand to his mouth, licking the tasteless seed from his hand and making Newt flush darker.

“Why are you doing this?” Newt hiccuped, his body worn out and overly sensitive. He just wanted it all to end; he wanted the burning to stop. And yet he wanted Percival to touch him more. He wanted all of Percival once more.

Percival pushed his pants off of his hips, kicking him off with his boxers as he sat in full view in front of Newt. “To change you into an omega.”

Newt tensed, looking at the large cock that throbbed before him. Did Percy say Omega? No he had to hear him wrong. Percival grabbed Newt’s body, flipping him over onto his stomach and pulling his hips up into the air. Newt cried out in surprise and tried to get away, but Percival had already gotten a firm hold on his hips. “I don’t want to be an omega! I decided to be an alpha.”

Percival growled behind Newt, making him shut up instantly and stare at him with wide eyes. Percival lined himself up behind Newt, sliding his cock over the wet hole, that was already creating a small amount of slick. Good. It meant the potions and seed was working inside of Newt already. He pushed against the hole, feeling Newt tense at the oncoming infiltration. Percival grunt and leaned over Newt, kissing his back. “Relax. Breathe. Let me inside.” Newt shook his head, fighting against his heart that was shouting at him to become an omega for Percival. His mind was still throwing what if’s at Newt; telling him this was only because of the Pheromones.

Percival reached up and pulled on a nipple, making Newt gasp, the pleasure spiking through his sensitive body again. Newt dropped his forehead to the bed, looking underneath him at the hand that massaged and pinched the nipples on his chest, and his cock that was once more hard. He didn’t know if he could handle anymore; he felt like he would break.

“Percival…..please…..I’m going crazy….” Newt mumbled against the bed, feeling his mind twist and turn inside his head. “I can’t think straight.”

Percival stopped massaging his chest, placing his chest completely over Newt’s back so his mouth was next to his ear once more. “Then don’t think. Just feel me. Let me in.”

Newt felt himself let out a deep breathe, the smooth, deep voice of Percival next to his ear sending a shiver down his spine. With a quick thrust Percival pushed inside him, breaching the entrance and stretching the walls inside Newt. The younger boy gasped, a loud cry of pleasure and pain releasing from him. Slowly Percival pushed in more, trying to let Newt’s body learn his length and girth. When he was all the way inside of him he stopped, letting the squeezing walls around him thrum at the stretch.

“Do you feel me?” Percival groaned beside his ear. His hand slipped down Newt’s chest and to his stomach, pushing against his lower abdomen where Percival is, helping Newt feel just how deep inside he was. “I’m all inside you. Filling you deep with my cock.” Newt shivered at the crude words, feeling something hot wriggle inside of him in pleasure. Percival slowly pulled a small inch out, slamming back deeply in and Newt lost his breath. His head was thrown down to the bed, teeth biting his lips as he looked down. He could see where Percival’s hand touched and it made him embarrassed. He shivered at the sight, the feel of Percival sitting so deep inside, stretching him oh so well. The pain was mixed with the pleasure, intermingling in something that was like a drug to his insides. “You like it when I hit you deep don’t you? Like a little slut.”

He pulled out again, slamming back in harder. Newt gasped again, followed by a moan this time and Percival chuckled. He sat back up, grabbing Newt’s hips tightly as he positioned himself better behind the redhead. He pulled out further, slamming in hard with every thrust. Newt let out the most seductive moans from his mouth, not caring how loud he was or who would hear him at this point. His hands grabbed the bed sheets, twisting them in his fists to tether him to something. Percival picked up speed, carving out a spot inside of Newt that his body wouldn’t forget. It was like making a mold from clay, and Newt’s body was fully willing to let this alpha mold him, making him his own.

Harder and harder Percy pounded into Newt, moans and grunts mingling with the sound of skin slapping on skin echoing in the air. It was no longer cool inside the room, but burning hot. Their bodies were dripping with sweat and exertion already.

“Too….much! I can’t! I’m going to…!” Newt moaned into the bed sheets, feeling Percy pick up speed inside of him. His body was rocking with the force that Percival was putting into them, sending him up the bed, only to be pulled back by Percy’s bruising grip on his hips.

Percival grunted in effort as he wrapped an arm around Newt’s middle, squeezing tightly and pushing Newt’s abdomen onto Percy’s cock. He let go of Newt’s hip as he leaned over him, grabbing his chin and making him turn his face towards the alpha. Percy slipped his tongue inside Newt’s open mouth, kissing him passionately as he helped Newt tighten that pleasurable coil inside of his stomach. Newt could feel that if this coil released everything was going to change. He was terrified, and yet he couldn’t stop. It was intoxicating and everything he wanted from Percival right now. Even if it turned out negatively in the end he wasn’t going to regret what was happening now.

Percy slipped from the kiss, letting Newt drop his saliva slicked chin down, baring his neck up as the pleasure climbed inside of him. With a cry Newt spilled over the bed and Percy slammed into him harder, pushing him through his orgasm and helping himself reach the end. The knot inside Percival’s cock swelled, filling as he pulled out and then pushing forcefully passed the entrance, making Newt groan in pain. Newt came again as the knot finished filling, sending Newt over the top once more. Two orgasms in a row were never something Newt thought he could do, and yet Percival proved him wrong. Percival growled behind Newt, eyes focused on the neck before him before his teeth sunk in passed the flesh. Newt’s eyes flew open wide, pain blossoming on his neck as blood seeped passed the teeth and Percival filled Newt’s stomach with his seed.

Heavy breathing was all that could be heard as Percival let go of Newt’s neck, licking the blood that dribbled from the bite and trying to cover it all with his scent. His eyes focused on the body underneath him, trembling from exhaustion and pleasure, mind still in a haze. Percival gently loosened his hold on Newt, helping both of them lay on their sides in the bed while he allowed his knot to deflate. He kissed over Newt’s neck, shoulders and back, helping him come down from the orgasms and first knot with markings. Percival felt a little guilty that he brought this upon the child as he was changing, but he couldn’t take the chance that Newt couldn’t be his. He kissed his neck once more, licking the mate marking one last time before putting his head over Newt’s.

“Mine,” He said possessively, arms circling around the smaller frame in front of him. He thought Newt was already asleep by the way he was breathing and limp in front of him, but Newt was still barely coherent when he heard the word. It made his heart skip a beat, and yet didn’t quell the anxiety inside of him. Before he knew it, darkness was overcoming his exhausted form and he drifted into sleep, leaving those anxieties for when he awoke. ~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Newt shifted in his sleep, hearing a grunt behind him at the movement. His eyes opened up slowly, heavy limbs and muscles keeping him from getting up. There was also the issue of strong muscled arms keeping him in place. The actions of last night flushed into his head, making him suck in a breath and look back over his shoulder. There laid Percival still asleep behind him, content as a child.

Newt looked around the room, only furthering the evidence that last night was not a dream and it actually happened. He winced at the feel in his hips when he tried to move them, pulling Percival’s cock out of him and leaving him in shock. His heart fluttered at the noise of Percival moving and waking slightly, but it also made him want to flee. This is what he was scared of. Percival was going to wake up and recall last night and regret everything. And now there was no going back for Newt. He could already feel the change finished inside of him. He was an omega and he couldn’t change that.

A chirping came from the nightstand next to Newt and Pickett stood there looking furious. He wasn’t happy with missing his morning meal and was telling Newt off for it. “Pickett, please. Not now. I’m sorry I forgot to feed you. But a lot has happened.” He was trying to be quiet as he reached for the bowtruckled, shifting around the arms to get a better reach.

“Mm…” Percival groaned, tightening arms around Newt and pulling him back towards his chest. Newt shifted around, not able to get to Pickett who jumped at the sudden movement. He was now facing Percival who was slowly opening his eyes. His hair was disheveled and his eyes still clouded with sleep, giving him a softer edge Newt had never seen before. A smile graced the alpha’s lips as he spotted Newt and Newt felt his heart thump again. This was never a sight Newt thought he would see and yet he was so thankful for it. Now he was just waiting for the rejection that was to come once Percival remembered.  
“Morning,” Newt said, trying not to squirm as Percival woke up more.

Said man yawned, blinking slowly to get the sleep from his eyes. He leaned forward and buried his face into Newt’s neck. He breathed in deeply, smelling Newt’s new omega scent and his own mingling over the fair skin. “Mm, my omega.”

Newt stiffened at the statement, not entirely thinking he heard that correctly. “Huh?” He pushed on Percivals body, trying to get the man to look at him. “Your omega?”

Percival furrowed his brows and looked at Newt, his arms loosening from the body in front of him and placing a hand on his cheek. “My omega.” He said again, looking into Newt’s eyes that were confused yet still shined so green it was like looking into emeralds. “I’m sorry I went about it the way I did, but I couldn’t take the chance you would get away. I had to make you mine before you decided to run.” He looked down at Newt’s body, seeing the bruises from where he held Newt the night before and the tremble to his lower body from the exhaustion and soreness. He traced his fingers over his hip, trying to be gentle. “I couldn’t lose you. I had to make you mine entirely, and that meant making you an omega. I need you so desperately.”

Newt felt the tears well up in his eyes, the emotions flooding inside of him knocking out any previous thoughts and anxieties he had before. “Stupid.” He said, wiping his eyes. Percival tensed this time, wondering if he had made Newt hate him now for being so forceful without asking. “If you had just told me I wouldn’t have given a second thought to it.”

Percival’s hand pulled Newt’s hands away from his face, looking at him with hope in his grey eyes that looked into Newt like he knew him completely. He cupped his face and wiped the tears away. “Truly? You would have become mine?”

Newt nodded, giving a small smile towards Percival as he reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair out of the man’s face. “I didn’t think you’d want me.”  
“I’ve always wanted you. Since I first met you and you were hiding behind the curtain, yet had a fire behind those emerald eyes. You were so certain in your words about creatures.” Percival said, bringing them back to their first meeting over a year ago. “I only feel in love with you more as you told me of your days, of your likes, of you. I realized by then I had no chance of rethinking of making you mine. It was the only option then. I needed you like I needed water.”

Newt hiccuped and smiled, rubbing his nose against Percy’s who hummed in delight, pulling Newt into his muscled body and slipping a leg between the two tinier ones. “Stay with me forever. Marry me.”

A small laugh came out of Newt, mixed with surprise. “You already marked me. Don’t you think you’re going out of order?”

Percival laughed as well, putting his head against Newts. “I guess I am. I told you, I was desperate.” There was silence for a moment until Percival pulled back and looked at Newt again. “Can I take that as a yes?”

“Yes!” Newt said, cheeks flushing as he realized he didn’t answer. He burrowed himself into Percival as the older man squeezed him lovingly and kissed the top of his head. Pickett slapped Newt’s cheek, no longer happy by being ignored still.

“Sorry little one.” Percival told the bowtruckle, holding up a finger to him. “I didn’t mean to hold up your mom for so long.”

The word made Newt blush. Of course he took care of the creatures he fostered like a mother, but now that he was an omega, it made his heart beat rapidly, excitedly. Especially coming out of Percival’s mouth.

“Why are you so mad?” Percival grunted as Pickett bit him, grabbing onto his finger as if wrestling the appendage.

“He didn’t get his breakfast.” Newt said, sighing as he tried to move, groaning at the stiffness and soreness of his muscles.

Percival held up his hand, letting the drawer open that was usually locked. He knew the pain might be a bit more than Newt could handle the morning after and hew as prepared for it. He held out the vial of numbing solution, smiling as Newt recognized it from the first day they met. “They eat mealworms, right? I think I still have some from last time you were here with Pickett. I’ll give you extra since you waited so patiently okay?”

Pickett chirped happily at that, letting Percival pick him up and put him on his shoulder. He easily maneuvered around Percival as he dressed, hoping over the fabric and settling on the collar while Percival watched Newt spread the mixture from the vial. “Don’t feed him too much!” Newt told Percival, already getting into the motherly mood by scolding the alpha.

“Alright!” Percival chuckled, then looked at Pickett. “You eat as much as you want. Just don’t tell mom.” Newt threw a pillow at Percy, watching the man dodge and walk out of the bedroom.

Newt looked around with his face burning as he waited for the potion to sink in and numb the pain in his hips. He was just too overjoyed now. Percy wanted him! He was mated to Percy and was now engaged! Leta was going to freak when she heard the news. And Theseus…….oh no, his brother was going to kill Percival. Newt quickly slipped out of the bed, slipping on a robe that hung from the door and tying it around him. The pain was much easier to deal with now. He had to be careful with the weakness in his legs, but he could still move. His eyes caught hold of the drawer that was still open, his heart stalling once more as he spotted the contents. There inside the locked drawer were his letters to Percival. Folded up and neatly put into the envelopes with charms around them to keep them protected. It warmed his heart. Percy truly had been thinking about him all this time. Newt just couldn’t see the signs.

“Here, want another?” He heard Percy talking to Pickett as he stepped off the stairs, holding some of the letters to his chest.

“I told you not to feed him too much.” Newt scolded, watching Percy turn a guilty face towards Newt with a smile that said he wasn’t actually feeling guilty.

“I can’t say no to him.”

Newt smiled and looked down at the letters. “Before all this. You said you would let your omega do whatever they wanted, and you would help. Did you mean that?” Newt stopped watching Percy set Pickett on the counter with an apple that he chose as dessert and look at him with analyzing eyes. “I want to become a magizoologist after Hogwarts. That means I’d have to travel. I don’t want to give that up.”

“I wouldn’t want you to.” Percival said without faltering. His arms were crossed in front of him, leaning against the counter casually as he looked over Newt and the letters the boy was holding so close to him. “I wasn’t lying. I’ll let you do as you wish. But you are mine, and no one else’s. All I ask is that you visit from time to time, and maybe occasionally allow me to go with you on these trips.” Percival smirked as he walked over to Newt, placing a hand on the table and one on the back of the chair Newt sat on, leaning over the boy. “I’m not going to cage you when your wings are ready to fly. I’ll keep to what I said and help with any money you need, connections, or just general help with what you want to do.”

Newt couldn’t stop himself from reaching up and linking his arms around Percival, bringing the man down into a kiss that was so sweet and gentle it left Newt feeling like this was a dream again. “You know the only problem is that Theseus is going to kill you before I become a magizoologist. And possibly my parents.”

Percival smirked against Newt’s lips, pulling the boy up so he can sit in the chair opposite and pull him into his lap. He pulled back slightly, looking up at Newt as if he were his whole world. “Then I’ll just have to win them over. Maybe fight your brother to show him I can keep you safe.”

Newt laughed. If Percival was going to fight, then so was he. He didn’t think his parents would be too hard to convince, since they already liked Percy for giving Newt a part time job and a chance at spreading his knowledge. It was Theseus he was going to have to help with so he could still have a husband in the future. Husband. That word he liked just as much as mom. It seemed Newt was going to feel so much more happiness in his life to come. He was prepared for everything as long as Percival was next to him.


End file.
